


Do it for Yourself

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, jamie is a tv star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Dr. Claire Beauchamp has a new patient- designer, author and tv host, Scotland's dear Jamie Fraser.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an old program from my country whose host kinda looked a bit like Jamie- tall, red-haired and northern accented.

Swearing came from the garden, where her old friend Joe Abernathy was working on something, wood and tools chaotically surrounding him. 'Men, isn't it?' Said Joe's wife, 'Joe, Claire's here! Come inside!' Since her divorce, Claire had come to be sort of "adopted" by the Abernathys, passing a fair part of her free time with them and their little son. 'Leave that book down for five minutes.' Gayle said to Joe as he sat on the kitchen table, still nose deep on it. 'If I knew I would never have bought it to you.' Joe left it on the table close to him and Claire took the chance to check what was the fuss about. "DIY-Mania" was the title, a book on how to make your own furniture and accessories, Claire looked at the man on the cover, the author for what it looked like, a handsome red-haired man with bright blue eyes and a nice smile wearing a tartan shirt and a tool belt. He looked nice, Claire thought for herself as the Abernathys carried on bantering.

'You won't think that when I finish with this kitchen.' Said Joe

'If you ever do it.' Answered his wife.


	2. At the Studio

After the success of the first season and the book, they had been given a bigger budget and a bigger studio for the next. It would work as a workshop while the shows about tiling or painting will still be done at Lallybroch. It was one of the things he was thankful about the show and its success, the money and the opportunity to make Lallybroch habitable again.

'No, no, no' His friend, and producer, John said to one of the workmen refurbishing the studio for them. 'I said four, not three.'

'John, dinna fash yerself.' Jamie said to him 'They're doing their best.'

'I know, it's just. It's the second season. We need to raise the stakes.' John answered to him 'By the way, I love your new designs, especially, the doctor's cabinet. So old-fashioned, but with a modern twist.

'Aye, I got the inspiration from a wee book about the XVIII century.' Jamie told his friend.

'Have you made the trial piece, or it's still just a drawing?'

'No, no yet.' Jamie lied, he had done his trial piece. He'd thought on give it to Jenny, his sister, who was a vet, but he knew she wouldn't like it. So it sat on a corner of the shop's storeroom until he could find someone who would appreciate it. 'Lad, dinna do that without...' Jamie said to a workmen unsafely working on a spotlight, but before he could finish, the spotlight fell hitting him hard on the shoulder. 'Iffrinn!' Jamie said as he saw his awkward looking shoulder and the massive pain coming from it.

'Oh fuck, fuck,fuck!' John said as he went to see Jamie 'For fuck's sake. What can we do now?'

'John, relax.' Said Jamie 'Help me up, I need a doctor.'

 

Jamie waited beside John's car, who, because his anxious state, had forgotten his keys where at his office in the studio building. 'I called your sister. She'll be getting to the hospital once she's finished with some VIP Dane she's now. She called it like that, a Great Dane.'

Jamie laughed through the pain. 'A Great Dane is a type of dog John, no a person.'

John helped him on the car and sit on the driver's seat, staring the car in reverse, hitting the back fence before find the correct gear. John was terrible driver. 'Fucking Hell, John. I am already injured.'

'Sorry mate.' John apologised.

'Good luck ye're never goin to have to drive yer wife to give birth.' Jamie said as the left the studio building parking.

 

Jamie was shirtless, waiting for the doctor on a examination room. He saw a couple of nurses stare at him and talk through a window. That was the bad side of fame, people recognising him around the streets or restaurants and being the size he was, going around on disguise as Jenny and Ian had jokingly advised him, wasn't a solution either. He felt shy and self-conscious and he wished he was able to put his shirt back on. 

'Mr. James Fraser.' He looked as the doctor came in, his breath stopping as he saw her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen- beautiful brown hair, whiskey coloured eyes he wanted to get drunk from, luscious lips asking for a million kisses-, he was mesmerized with her. 'Oh, it's you.' She said to him.


	3. Private Thoughts

'Have we met?' Jamie asked, awkwardly, he would remember her if so.

'I saw your photo on the cover of a book a friend of mine has.' Claire answered him as she checked the x-rays she had been given. 'You seem a talented handyman.'

'I pride myself of being more than a handyman.' Jamie told her 'I went to Design School and most of the pieces are actually my designs.'

'Sorry,' Claire apologized to him, ' I have no idea about those things.'

'Dinna fash yerself lass.' Jamie told him.

He liked her, Jamie thought, losing himself in her. The mixture between sharpness and niceness. The ivory like skin of her neck, begging to be marked by a lover. Her breasts the perfect size for his hands to massage on bed. Her hands both tender and strong on his shoulder, making him think in how they would feel in other parts on him...

'I'm sorry, truly.' He awkwardly said as his internal arousing ended up "manifesting" externally. 'I mean...I dinna... I wasna...'

Claire chuckle at it. "It's been a while?'

'Aye, ye can say so.' He had never, in fact, laid with a woman. He was reserving himself for the One, and he couldn't stop thinking that he might have found her. 'And how a Sassenach lass like ye ended up in Scotland?' He asked her, trying to change the conversation topic. 

'I came with my husband when he got a job at the university.' He felt immediately like an idiot. How he could be thinking those things about a married woman?

'Ye have a nice touch. He's a fortunate man.'

'You can tell him. Six months ago, I caught him with one of his students, not precisely reviewing a lesson.' She told him. 'We're divorced now.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Jamie answered him. 'He must be a hell of a moron for cheat on someone like ye. I mean, ye look a verra nice person.'

'Thank you, Mr. Fraser.' Claire said to Jamie with a smile.

Why she was telling him that? She thought. She never felt so at ease with a patient as she felt with James Fraser. Maybe it was because he looked a nice, simple man. And a bloody attractive one too, beautifully done and toned. His eyes even more beautiful than in the photos on the book, his hands calloused by the work with wood, she supposed, and the mixed smells of plain soap, sawdust and a dash of sweat, so manly and so different to Frank's always a tad too strong cologne. She felt almost as aroused for him as he was for her.

 

Claire started to think about Jamie again that night. Alone at home but for her grey cat, Adso, she felt curious and went of search of him on google. She found his show on the iplayer and played on as she sat on the simple mattress it worked as a bed with some wine. What do you think of him Adso? She asked the cat, his purring feeling like a positive feedback. 'But it's not too soon? You know after Frank.' Adso looked at her like he was just going to throw up a hair ball, he never had liked Frank at all. 'Well, Jamie would have his advantages too.' She carried on talking with the feline, 'He could do for you a new cat tree.' Adso started to purr again, liking the idea, after the divorce Frank had taken all the furniture of the house, including for some reason, the cat tree, the only things left behind being the sofa, the mattress and the kitchen clothes.

 

'Oh, ye should see her.' Said Jamie to his own companion, a black Labrador named Donas. He was on his sister's guest bedroom as she had unilaterally decided He should be staying with her and her family until he was recovered. 'I think I'm in love, Donas.' added petting the dog. 'I wish to see her again, but I havena had that much experience with lasses. What would you say I could do?' The dog shook his head. 'Well, ye dinna have that much experience either, I ken. Ye're barely past a pup.' The dog laid his head on Jamie's chest. 'So, should I go for it? For her I mean. Would ye like to have an English human, lad?' The dog wagged his tail in answer. 'Good, we just need a plan now.'


	4. In case of doubt, ask your local vet

Jamie needed counselling. He was looking for a good way to see Claire again. He thought first in go directly to the hospital and seek for her, but he didn't want to look like a creep, and he didn't know anyone related to the hospital who could use as an intermediary. Then he thought in ask John, but as a gay man, he also had small expertise in how to flirt with a woman, so he moved to his brother-in-law. He took Donas with him for a walk and went off in the direction of the vet clinic. He had waited until past five, when he knew Jenny had gone to pick up Young Jamie, his nephew, from daycare and then to home, leaving Ian alone to see the last patients and the closing of the day. He loved his sister dearly, but he didn't want to talk with her about those things, not yet at least.

'Evenin' lass.' He said to Laoghaire, the receptionist, a young girl whose grandmother was a good client of Jenny and Ian. 'Is Ian availa...?'

'Brother, what are ye doin' here?' Her sister came down the examination rooms level to receive him.

'Jenny, I thought ye'll be already at home with wee Jamie.' Said Jamie, feeling suddenly apprehensive.

'Ian went to a house call and he's pickin' up Jamie on the way back.' Jenny explained. 'What ye wanted him for?'

'This...erm...Donas...aye, to check up on Donas, he looks a bit lethargic today.' Said Jamie, both his sister and the dog looking at him suspiciously. 

'Then come with me to the examination room.' Said Jenny to him for turn to the receptionist next. 'Come with us, between my bump and his arm, we'll need you to move Donas up the table.'

'So...lethargic, isna it?' Said Jenny as she dismissed Laoghaire and locked up the room. 'He doesna look lethargic for me.' She carried on doing her regular checking of her dog patients.

'Aye, I dinna ken now, maybe it was somethin' he had eaten earlier.' Jamie kept up the story. 

'I see, I think I ken what is happennin' here.' Jenny said to Jamie. 'A typical case of his human needin' somethin' and no havin' balls to ask directly.' The dog laid down the table and looked at him like understanding the playing was over.

'Och, Jen.'

'What is really happenin'?' Jenny went directly to the issue.

'I've met someone,' Jamie confessed, 'and I dinna ken how to move things further.'

'It was about time, brother.' Jenny smiled to him. ''Tis been two years since Annalise. Who's she? A lass from the production company?'

'No, her name is Claire and she's the doctor mended my shoulder yesterday.' Said Jamie. 'Ye remember when Da told us that when the perfect person appeared we would ken. I think I've found her, Jen. That's why I was lookin' for Ian, for ask him how he worked that with ye at the beginning.'

'He didna,' Jenny told him. 'We were lab partners, we fancied each other but he never found enough courage for ask me out. So durin' a students party I went on to him, drank half his drink, kissed him and told him that he'd be payin' the cinema tickets next day.' Jamie laughed at his sister's story. 'Ye just need a way to get in direct contact with her again.'

'Well, she's an A&E doctor and I've no wish of get hit by a spotlight again.' Said Jamie. 'That's the thin''

'Maybe be driven around by John would work the same.' Jenny joked, she had also seen John's driving skills. 'Maybe ye could send her a message to the hospital.'

'That is a good idea, Jen.' Said Jamie. 'But also what about..."

'What about what?' Jenny asked back.

'Well, ye ken. How it went when ye told Ian ye wanted to wait til... ye ken,' Said Jamie. 'Ye ken that with Annalise...'

'If Annalise had truly loved ye, she would have waited, as Ian waited for me and as yer lass will do if she's really the one for ye, Jamie.' Said Jenny. 'Ye ken what Ian told me when I asked him? He said that what was the problem of waitin' a bit when he kent he wanted to pass the rest of his life with me.' She went to hug Jamie 'If ye really think she's the one for ye, go for it, and godspeed, brother.'


	5. Flowers

'I can't believe someone famous was here and I missed it.' Said Joe as they studied a set of x-rays.

'He couldn't have signed you an autograph.' Claire replied. 'His left arm was the one injured.'

'How do you know he's left-handed?' Joe asked, Claire feeling blush coming to her cheeks. She didn't want to tell him she had been watching Jamie's show and remembered a bit where he was talking abut how his father and godfather taught him to use safely tools with his left hand.

Luckily for her, their friend and colleague Louise interrupted their conversation. 'Claire, they need you at reception. And you should really come quickly.'

They walked together to the reception station to find a huge bouquet of flowers sitting there waiting. 'A delivery man just brought it for you.' Louise told Claire.

'Wait, for me?' Said a surprised Claire checking the flowers.

'Lady Jane, you got yourself a man!' Said Joe with a big smile

'And how you dare not to tell me.' Louise added

'No, Louise, wait.' She found a card amongst the flowers, her name on it written crookedly, as by someone writing with an injured hand perhaps?

Claire hid herself on an empty office to check the note. 'I've been thinkin' on ye and I wish to see ye again. Dinner? Jamie had signed the note with his full name- James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser and his phone number. Claire laughed at how seriously he had taken it and quickly went in search of her phone on the pockets of her doctor's coat.

 

'I like this one, but I'm not sure of the colour scheme. ' Said John, after a day off, Jamie had go back to the studio to study some designs with him. 'Maybe a lighter shade of blue.'

'Maybe, but ye ken colour schemes are just as sample,' Jamie answered, 'then people can choose their own.' He was interrupted by the vibration of his phone, a message for an unknown number, he smiled thinking if it would be what he was waiting for. 'I need a minute.'

'Tell Jenny that all spotlights are safe today.' John answered, thinking it was another message from Jamie's sister.

'I've been thinking about you too. Where and when? Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp' Was the message text. Jamie smiled happily and quickly answered back.

'Lookin' for a suitable place now. Message ye when I book it. Jamie ❤️' Claire received as she was still hidden on the office, laughing at the heart emoji.

'Waiting for you. ❤️ Claire.' She sent back with another heart before coming out the office to find Joe and Louise waiting outside for news.

'And?' Louise shot first.

'OK, I met someone and he just invited me for a dinner.' Claire confessed to her friends.

'We finish at the same time.' Louise said to her. 'We're going shopping later.'

 

'Do ye ken that wee Italian ye like to go with Hector?' Jamie asked John 'I'd like to see if I can get a table.'

'It's too romantic for go alone or with your sister and her husband, Jamie.' Said John.

'Well, I wasna thinkin' in go with Jenny.' Jamie explained john. 'But with someone different.'

'Wait, you have a date? An actual date?' Said an excited John 'Halle-fucking-llujah! I'm calling them myself. I'm friends with the maitre, I'll tell him to give you the best table. You need to order the spicy lobster pasta, Hector always gets playful after have it and God knows you need some aphrodisiac. You've been living like a monk for too long.'

'Och, John.' Jamie tried to stop his friend.

'And I'm calling Gianni too, we need to do something with that hair.' John carried on.

'Ye didna mind my hair when ye were in love with me back in school.' Jamie finally stopped him.

'I thought we had made the deal of not talking about that ever again.' Said John.

'Leave my hair out of this then.' Jamie advised.

'What about your clothes?' John went on again. 'You're still keeping that hideous leather jacket.'

'I inherited that jacket from my Da, John.' Said Jamie

'Still a big No-No for a first date.'

 

And if Jamie had John, Claire had Louise. As soon as they both had finished their shifts, Louise had dragged Claire through the high street shops in search of the perfect outfit for Claire's date.

'How may I help ye?' Said the assistant of the shop as they stepped in.

'Here my friend is having her first date since she caught her ex-husband cheating on her with a 19-year-old,' Louise quickly explained

'Louise!' Claire exclaimed.

'We need something that says "I need to get thoroughly fucked" but still stylish.' Louise kept with her speech.

'Oh, please.' Said Claire.

'I think I have somethin' in red.' Said the shop assistant leaving for a minute before coming back with a tight, bright red dress with a long V-neck.

'Maybe a bit showy, don't you think?' Said Claire to Louise.

'It's perfect.' Answered Louise.


	6. Pasta & Conversation

"Gabbani's Friday 9pm. Waiting for ye."

Jamie was occupying a sit on the bar a good half an hour before the time he had told Claire, checking his watch every few minutes, nervous and afraid of anything that could spoil the night. Finally, just a couple of minutes after 9pm, Claire came into the restaurant. 'A Dhia' Said Jamie at see her, wrapped on a deep red, knee high dress which illuminated her pale skin like candlelight and accentuated her long legs. 

'Sorry for the delay,' She said after give him a couple of chaste kisses in his cheeks, 'the uber driver lost his way.'

'Dinna fash Claire, 'tis been only few minutes.' He promptly answered her. He did a signal to the maitre, who hurried to accompany them to their table, placed, as John had promised him, with the best views of the stage where a young woman was singing a nice song in Italian.

'Love has no meaning. Love does not have a name. Love bathes the eyes. Love warms the heart. Love shivers. Love has no reason.' Jamie translated for Claire as they listened.

'Do you speak Italian?' She asked him.

'Aye, my friend John and I passed a summer backpacking through Italy during Uni.' Jamie answered. 'He got the money, I got the language book.' A bottle of prosecco from the house appeared alongside the menus. 'He's also a good customer of this place and got us some privileges.'

'Let's enjoy them then.' Said Claire , offering her glass for a celebratory toast.

'Aye, let's enjoy them then.' Said Jamie clinking glasses with her. 'Where do ye wanna start?'

'What about the menu? I'm starving.' He laughed at her. 'This lobster pasta seems delicious.'

'Aye, 'tis just what John recommended me too.' He told Claire without take his eyes off her. 'Make it two then.' He added to the waiter. 'And the mozzarella salad.'

'And some of this garlic cheesy bread rolls. They looked gorgeous.' She added.

'You ARE starving, arena ye?' Claire laughed at him

'Sorry, A&E work has its cons.' Claire answered him. 'I've been the whole day with just a tuna sandwich and a couple of bottles of orange juice.'

'So, what do ye want talk about?' Jamie asked, 'my specialties are art and design, rugby and horses.'

'What about yourself? I want to know about you.' She answered him, reaching for his hand in the table.

'28 years old, natural red heided. I've dog, a black lab named Donas, my sister convinced me to got it. And as ye ken, I've my own TV show and a book. That's the basics' He told her. 'Yer turn.'

'Well, 30 years old, an A&E doctor for now, I wish to be a proper surgeon one day. Divorced, but you already knew that one. And I have a cat, Adso.' 

'Adso?' Jamie asked.

'Yes, it was the name he was inscribed as in the shelter I got him from. I liked it, so I kept it.'

'The Highland Friends Rescue.' He surprised her by saying the name of the shelter.

'How can you know?' She asked him.

'My sister, Jenny, and Ian, her husband, are both vets.' He began to explain to her. 'They collaborate with the shelter and foster kittens for them every now and then. My sister took the habit of always name a kitten of each litter Adso, after the cat our Mam had while we were growing up. I think ye went to adopt one of her kittens.'

'You can tell your sister he's well taken care of.' She laughed

'Aye, she'll be glad to hear that.' He laughed back.

'And what your mother thinks of all those kittens named like hers? Did she keep one for herself?' She asked, immediately noticing Jamie tensing on his chair.

'My mam died, a car accident when I was eight. She and my older brother, Willie.' He told Claire. 'That's when we moved from our farm in the Highlands to the city. My father couldn't cope with live there without my mam. The house caught fire few years later and I truly think it was the last nail on my father's coffin, he died soon after. Jenny and I still own the land, 'tis where I film the show sometimes. We were close to sell it, when Jenny and Ian were about to marry and needed money for open the vet clinic. But then the husband of our Aunt Jocasta died and she gave some of the money she inherited to us, so we could keep Lallybroch and Jenny and Ian could open their place.'

'I'm so sorry Jamie, I shouldn't have asked.' She said, reaching for his hand again.

''Tis OK, lass.' He answered her, squeezing her hand.

'I know how it feels. My parents died too, when I was five. I was raised by my uncle Lambert. He was and archaeologist, so we traveled a lot between England and Egypt during my school years. He died too, short after I graduated.'

'I'm sorry to hear that, a nighean.' He told her, he was looking for something else to say, but he was interrupted by the arrival of the food.

'What if we stop the sad stories and tuck in the pasta? It looks even better than in the photo.' Said Claire, making him laugh again.

'That sounds a great idea.' 

The rest of the dinner was passed talking about their jobs and the things they liked to do. Claire loved that Jamie was also a prolific jogger, while Jamie invited her to go hiking the moors one day with him and Donas. After the pasta, some more wine and dessert of a shared tiramisu and chocolate cake, they knew almost everything about each other. The singer had comeback after a short break and now some couples had taken over the ballroom, Jamie stood up and offered his hand to Claire. 'Care for a dance?' Claire smiled him and quickly accepted the proposition. 'Have I told ye that ye have the most lovely eyes I've ever seen? The colour of good whiskey.' He hold her firmly for her waist as her arms surrounded his neck.

'You have beautiful eyes too. So blue. They feel like the ocean.' She told him as answer.

They danced a couple of pieces before Claire told him she need to go, as she worked the day after. Jamie quickly paid and called for an uber to drive them home. They stopped at her place first, where he ceremoniously accompanied her to the door of the flat building, even when a sharp rain had began to fall.

'You're a proper gentleman Jamie.' She told him. 'I should thank you for the best night I've had in months.' 

''Tis been the same for me, would ye mind if I text ye goodnight when I come home?' Said Jamie.

'Not at all, Jamie.' She said, slightly kissing his lips, 'I would love that.'

'Goodnight Claire. See you later'

'Goodnight, Jamie.' She got into her building, Jamie waiting for her to disappear behind the lift doors before go back the waiting uber.'

Fifteen minutes, as Claire prepared herself for bed, a message biped in her phone. It was a photo of Jamie and his dog lying on his bed. 'Donas wanted to say ye goodnight too.' It read. She quickly went to try to get a nice picture of Adso, she could send him. 'Adso says goodnight too.' She sent after a couple of failed attempts.


	7. Frank

Claire was woken up by the continuous beeping of her phone. She rolled in the mattress to check it, finding several massages from her friend Louise in just few seconds.

'Hot and famous, seriously?'

'Claire you lucky bitch!!!!!'

'I'm expecting a full report of yesterday's activities when you come to work.'

'How Louise could possibly know about Jamie?' Claire asked herself, she had been cautious of not giving any details about who her date was. She was going to text Louise back to ask how she knew when Joe texted her too.

'So that's how you knew he's left-handed.'

'I might get my autograph after all.'

Joe sent her a link to a tabloid article, some paparazzi had been around the restaurant and had caught them as they left for home. 'Date-It-Yourself' The article head read. 'Britain's favourite handyman,' Claire rolled her eyes, knowing how Jamie didn't like to be called a handyman, 'Jamie Fraser, might stop soon to work his tools just by himself, 'Claire got angry at the evident sexual innuendo in the article, 'as he was seen past night leaving a fashionable restaurant in Glasgow holding hands with a beautiful brunette. The couple seemed really mitten as the boarded an uber late at night.' The rest of the article was just stuff about Jamie and his show, Claire was browsing around as another message arrived, this time, from Jamie.

'Claire, I must tell ye something.'

'If it's about the tabloid photos, I already know about them.'

'I'm so sorry, lass, I swear to ye if I had kent I wouldna have taken ye there.'

'I know, Jamie, and it's OK. I suppose it's one of the bad things of fame.'

'Aye, a verra annoyin' thing.'

'How are you this morning?'

'Countin' the minutes until I see ye again. If ye wish to.'

'I do, Jamie, maybe sometime next week. I'm working the whole weekend.'

'Aye, John has been recommendin' me a play on the Fringe. It might be a nice plan.'

'I would love it.'

Claire had a blissful work day, if one didn't count Louise fawning around her for details and Joe's jokes. Or at least it was what she thought until her ex-husband stomped out in the hospital.

'What are you doing here, Frank?' She asked him as Frank went to her.

'We need to talk.' Was his answer.

'About what?'

'About my wife whoring herself in the newspapers. Can you imagine the laughs of the other people at this morning's meeting at the university?' Frank shouted at Claire.

'What? First of all, I'm not your wife anymore, I can do whatever I want. And second, if you think I was whoring myself for going out with someone I wonder what you call what that student was doing to you.' She shouted back at him. 'Leave now, Frank. We don't have anything to talk about.'

'You're going to explain to me.' Frank said, grabbing her arm.

'Get off me, You're hurting me.' Claire fought to get out Frank's grab, until someone went to help her.

'You hear the lady, here.' It was Jamie, quickly positioned himself between her and Frank. 'Leave her alone.'

From the other side of the hall, Joe appeared with a couple of security guys, who quickly seized Frank. 'We came as soon the nurse alerted us. You're not welcome here anymore Frank. You can leave no for yourself, or we can call the police.'

Frank tried to force his way off the security guards, who at a signal from Joe, guide Frank out of the hospital.

'Security knows now to not let him come in again.' Said Joe to a still bit shaken Claire as soon Frank disappeared out of the doors.. 'I'm glad you were here to help her first.' He added to Jamie before go back to Claire. 'What about you sit for a bit on the cantina for a tea.'

'I'm fine.' Claire answered Joe.

'No, you're not.' Joe told her back.

'Ye must be Joe,' Jamie shook hands with Claire's friend, 'Claire told me about ye. That ye're a fan.'

'Oh geez. Not the moment for that I suppose.' He laughed 'I need to go. I suppose I can let Claire on your care for a bit.'

'Ye can trust on me.' Jamie answered.

 

'What are you doing here?' Claire asked Jamie as he brought a couple of steaming drinks to the place she was sitting.

'Ye can say I couldna wait for see ye again.' Jamie answered, making her laugh. 'And I'm glad I was there for ye when ye needed someone to help.'

'I'm so sorry, Jamie, I don't know why he was so...' Claire tried to explain.

'Dinna fash, lass.' Jamie told her. 'I could smell the whiskey as much a ye probably did. Morons are morons. It isna yer fault.'

'So, still want to go to the theatre with me,' she asked him, 'even after see my very moronic ex-husband.'

'Och, ye can put money on it, mo nighean.' Jamie told her.


End file.
